Harmi-awantura
11 stycznia, 2017 11 marca, 2017 13 marca, 2017 21 marca, 2017 5 kwietnia, 2017 12 kwietnia, 2017 1 maja, 2017 14 czerwca, 2017 19 września, 2017|produkcja = 29b|widzowie = 2.06 milionów|scenariusz = Kevin Sullivan|reżyser = Chris Savino|scenorys = Jordan Koch|poprzedni = "Rola brata"|następny = "Hotel nie zaciszny"}}Harmi-awantura '(ang. ''Brawl in the family) – piąty odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Harmidom oraz pięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek ogółem. Streszczenie Kiedy Honia i Hania kupują tą samą sukienkę, w domu Harmidomskich wybucha walka. Hirek próbuje pomóc, ale jedynie pogarsza sytuację. Zaczyna robić się niebezpiecznie. Fabuła Hirek chce wejść do kuchni, jednak drogę blokuje mu Harmonia i mówi, że Hania odpoczywa tam po kłótni z Honią. Wtedy przychodzi Hala i daje bratu obwarzanek, po którym Hirek ma mdłości. Kiedy biegnie do łazienki zwymiotować, widzi Hen, która każe mu robić do wiadra, gdyż toaletę zajęła Honorata po sprzeczce z Hanną. Hirek ma zamiar obejrzeć telewizję, ale Hela, Hola i Hercia napadają na niego i opowiadają, że Hania i Honia pokłóciły się przez zakup tej samej sukienki. Potem Hiruś próbuje pogodzić siostry, twierdząc, że źle wyglądają w owej sukni. Honorata i Hania kłócą się wtedy jeszcze bardziej, za co inne siostry złoszczą się na Hirka. Następnego dnia Hila z Harmą wbiegają do pokoju Hirka i starają się z innymi siostrami, by Honia i Hania nie spotkały się. Podczas obiadu, gdy Hanna sobie idzie, rodzina mówi Hirkowi, że Hania i Honia jedzą osobno, a oni jedzą z każdą z nich, by było sprawiedliwie. W nocy Hirek pyta się Hen, gdzie jego pościel. Gdy słyszy, że służy za parawan w pokoju Hani i Honki, nie wytrzymuje i każe Honoracie spać u Harmonii, natomiast jej samej u Honi. Rano Harma sądzi, że Hania miała sukienkę pierwsza, a Hila, że Honia, przez co zaczyna się kolejna sprzeczka. Bliźniaczki rozdzielają siostry, ale podczas prowadzania ich wpadają na siebie i równierz zaczynają bójkę. Helena je pizzę od Roberta, co nie podoba się Herminie. Dziewczyny zaczynają się przezywać, po czym walczą z resztą sióstr. Hirek, widząc to, ucieka do domu Czarka i opowiada mu, co się dzieje. Na następny dzień wraca do domu i odkrywa, że siostry się pogodziły i ustaliły, że Hania będzie nosić suknię w dni tygodnia, a Honia w pozostałe dni. ( to był pomysł Honi) Hirek przypomina przypadkowo uwagi jednych sióstr na drugie,czym znowu wywołuje walkę. Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek ma miejsce po odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch stołach", ponieważ Hirek siedzi przy stole dla dorosłych. * W tym odcinku nie pokazano twarzy Rity i Bogdana. * W tym odcinku pojawiają się podobne przypadki z poprzednich odcinków. ** "Prima aprilis rządzi": rodzice kulą się ze strachu przed czymś, co robią dzieci. ** "Korki zauroczenia": podczas siostrzanej bitwy z chmury walki widać prawdziwe oko. * W tym odcinku ujawniono szczegóły dotyczące sióstr Harmidomskich: ** Skóra Honi nie może się opalić. ** Hela nie może znieść plucia Halszki podczas mówienia. * '''Morał: ** Musisz zaufać rozwiązaniu problemu kogoś innego, nawet jeśli wydaje ci się on bez sensu. ** Pomaganie na siłę tylko pogarsza sprawę. ** Słabe umiejętności komunikacyjne powodują nieporozumienia. * '''Ironia: '''Kiedy Hirek chce pogodzić Hanię z Honią, one mówią, że już się pogodziły, mimo to inne siostry nadal próbowały zapobiec kłótni. * Ten odcinek zaznacza Honia, Harma i Hila za drugą wygląd Sezon 2. Referencje * Brawl in the Family - tytuł angielski odnosi się do serii komiksów internetowych z udziałem postaci Nintendo. Błędy * kiedy Hirek pyta, gdzie jego pościel, Hen ma przylepiony do stopy papier, który po chwili znika. * Heli brakuje rzęs, gdy Halszka pluje jej na twarz. * Hirek przypomina uwagi jedynie o Holi i Hali, więc to bez sensu, że inne siostry też zaczęły się kłócić. en:Brawl in the Family es:Pelea en Familia fr:Bagarre en famille id:Brawl in the Family ms:Brawl in the Family ru:Скандал в семействе tl:Brawl in the Family Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2